the real story
by tic toc on the clock
Summary: everyone always writes storries about bradin and nikki love life well now time for dereks it starts off with bradin moves to nikki and finishes with derek and yess i kno i spell derek wrong but i like that way better next chapter up
1. summerland

It was 530 Saturday morning Bradin was just waking up to go to pratice and he noticed Derek on the beach

Bradin asked "heyy bud what ya doing up so early"

"Ohh nothing just you know chilling" Derek answered knowing that wasn't the reason why he was up so early

"o.k. 530 in the morning?"

"Yeah you got a problem?"

"Never mind heyy do you want to come watch me practice today?"

"Are ya kidding I'd rather stab my eyes out!"

"Ok i'll see ya later"

"What ever"

Bradin walked away thinking "what's with him". He got to practice got on his board and headed out. Lucas ment him out there shortly after

"Hey bra"

"Hey "

"That was a wicked party last night" Luke said

"Yea I know I bet half the guys won't even show"

"Ha they were so fricken wasted"

"bring it in" the coach screamed from shore" well this turn out to be a great practice with only the 2 of you showing up"

"Yeah um Erika"? Bradin asked" can we just leave instead of staying here till 10"

"I don't know Kansas I think I like ruining your plans"

"Please" bradin put on his puppy dog face

"yessssssssssssss "they then went to leave "and bradin "

He turned around" yeah"

She continued" I didn't do it for you I'm doing it for Lucas"

"whatever" he answered

Bradin got home, he got in the shower, got dressed, went to get a bowl of honey bunches of oats, and sat down in front of the TV. Nikki then came down the stairs in her black tank top, her pj pants, and her messy hair.

"Rise and shine nik"

"Ha you're funny" she said in respond" what are you doing home any way"

"Why do you care" he answered

"Fine then I don't"

" im just kidding Erika gaves us off cause last night we had a huge party and more then half the surf team got wasted and didn't show this morning"


	2. callie and bradin

Bradin watched a few Saturday morning toons and decided to go change into his tan shorts with his teal hollister shirt that Callie got him. After changing he went to wake the love of his life. He ran down the stairs and out the back door. He walked to her house, let him self in, and sat in her room until she woke up. He was only there for about 10 minuntes going through her things and he suddenly heard " hey babyy "

He turned around and said " hi sunshine how was your beauty sleep"

"omg im so tired what are you doing here"

"im waitin for the prettiest girl in playa linda to wake up"she giggled and gave him a kiss

" I got to get in the shower wanted wait in here"

" sure "

" ok " as she walked in in to her bathroom, she turned on the hot water, brushed her teeth, and took her clothes off. Then she turned on the music and got in. Bradin being bored walked into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. As he opened the shower doors he said " hey babe"and climbed in.

"bradin my dad home he'll kill us"

"he wont know"as he kissing her up and down her neck repeatly . Callie not being 100 sure if this was a good idea decided what the heck. Bradin then hopped out of the shower pulling her out. He threw her on her bed and ran over to his clothes went in his wallet to get a condom at that he realized he had just bought a whole pack and there was none left he said screw it and went under the covers with Callie.

Callie asked" what are you doing you don't even have a condom"

" don't worry babe I won't explode in you I'm pulling out when I feel the need"

"get out"

"why"

"Bradin my dad's home and you don't have a condom but you just want to get your pleasure and could care less about what I think"

"Callie you said you wanted to do this"

" yehh thinking you had a condom just get dress and go wait then stairs we will go get you condoms and try again later"

Bradin threw his clothes on and ran down to the beach waited for her to come out. She came out 10 min. later wearing his grey hoodie with a pair of jean shorts. "Lets go im starved" they went on the bored walk to get smoothies and hoagies. There they saw Nikki and Cam.

Bradin said " hey Nikki um I gotta talk to you when you get home"

She answered "about what"

"Ill talk to you then"

"ok" she then walked off with Cam


	3. the kids

After he finished his lunch Bradin went to Mona's to get money from Johnny. Johnny tells him he broke and to go hit up Jay. He rans to Jay's surf shop and says" hey Jay can I borrow 20 bucks I'll pay ya back"

"broke sorry" he replied

"Um Callie I got to run home for an hour or two um I will call you later"

"Ok " and he and she walk in separate direction" and bra were going to the movies tonight right"

"yeahh" and reached over and gave her a kiss

Bradin was walking home when Erika stops and said "hey Kansas need a ride"

He said "that would be great" he gots in and within 3 min they were at his front door "thanks"

"Welcome talk to you later"

"yupp" he answered, then she drove away to go see if Jay was off his shift yet.

Bradin walked in the door and saw Nikki he said"hey I got to ask you something"

"Are you and Cam sleeping together?"

"none of your business but why"

"cause was it you who took all my condoms I just bought a whole pack yesterday I got none left"

"no I didn't sorry "with a convincing smile on her face tho he wasn't wether or not it was real

Derek was sitting at the table when Bradin walked in the kitchen to get a bottle of water he turned and said "hey bud"

"what do you want from my life" Derek answered

" yo dude chill out I said hey"

"well I'm sick of people talking to me"

"ok ummm are you alright"

"why are you still talking to me geese "

" ok" as he went back to Nikki "anyway um yehh so I bought a whole pack yesterday and someone took them all"

"yeah I don't know and what wrong with him" as she pointed to Derek

"I'm not sure and can I borrow 20 bucks"

"why "

"Cause I have to buy me and Callie's tickets tonight and another pack of condoms."

"suree" they both then ran up stairs and she gave him money. He then ran down to his room and cleaned it like Aunt Ava had been begging him to do.

Nikki walked down the stairs and said "Derek are you alright"

"yehh I'm fine" as he got up, went to his room, and slammed the door

That night Bradin and Callie went to the movies afterwards she said "um babe I'm not in the mood for this can we just hang out and tomorrow we can do whatever"

"sure "he answered

After the movie they went and sat on the beach until about 12 he then walked her home and then walked home himself. As he was walking home he saw Nikki and Cam he said "um shouldn't you be home"

" yeh Cam walking me home now" she answered

"Cam if you want I can take her from here"

"k" and walked home

"what you to do tonight" he asked her

" um games and junk"

"sure you did"

"whatever "she said as she walked in the house. Bradin walked in and went on the computer. Finally at 230 when he decided he wanted to go to bed when he saw a little head trying to sneak up the steps.

"stop"

"what do you want " Derek whispered

"I know for a fact your curfew is like 1030 why are you just sneaking in at 230"

"are you my dad"

"the closest thing too it now where were you" he demanded

"out ok"

"where's out"

"I'm not telling you"

"yes you are" as Bradin stood up to go up the steps he grabbed him but his collar and pulled him into his room "now where were ya"

Derek thought and answered" I will tell ya as soon as I get back from the bathroom" and ran out

10 min later Bradin realized he wasnt coming back and as he thought to himself"t I'll talk to him tomorrow" and went to sleep


	4. cam and nikki

It was 930 on Sunday and Bradin had woken up to the sound of his phone. ring ring

As he thinks to himself whose calling "hello"

"Hi. Bradin?"

"Yeah, who is this" he asked

"It's Derek, can you come pick me up"

"D, where are you"

"I'm at the hospital, but don't let Aunt Ava know I'm here, can you just please come get me?"

"wait D, why are you at the hospital?"

"just come get me" he said and hung up. Bradin got dressed, and told everyone he was going out somewhere then went to the hospital to pick up Derek.

When he got there Derek got in. Bradin asked " now why were you at the hospital?"

"no reason just felt like being here" he answered with an attitude

"then why couldn't Aunt Ava come get you?"

"because she couldn't ok just drop it"

"no not ok . Last night you snuck in at 230 then today you ask me to come get you at the hospital. What's going on D?"

"I wanted to hang out with my friends last night and they weren't going anywhere till midnight so I snuck out."

"Understanding I've done that before but what about the hospital"

"I wanted too"

"No one just wants to go"

"Well I did"

"Well next time you just want to go ask Aunt Ava to get you not me"

"Alright" he answered knowing he really couldn't ask her.

Back at the house

"Hey I'm going to Cameron's" Nikki scream while walking down stairs."

"Ok sweetie sees you later" Aunt Ava said.

Johnny had just walked out of the bedroom, "um Ava where's there sock?" he asked

"Top right drawer next to our underwear drawer" she yelled

"Thanks" he spoke as he walked down and gave her a kiss.

"See you later"

"yupp"

"love you"

"I love you too" as he ran out the door

Back in the car

"Bradin I have a question"

"go head"

" what would you do if your mom was pregnant and the dad wasn't in the picture?"

"I would go with her for her checkups and I'd be in the room with her when she's ready, why"

"cause Donny mom's pregnant and he doesn't know what to do"

"oh"

Nikki arrived at Cameron's door. Knock knock knock he opened the door "hello"

"hi"

"hey nik what are you doing here"

"I'm coming to get the love of my life"

" I have to get in the shower wanna go wait in my room"

"sure" Nikki was in his room for about 5 min and she laid down on the bed thinking this could be a while. After 10 min. she had fallen asleep.

Nikki in the middle of her dream about Bradin and Derek and cam walks in. He hadn't woken her though. He put is boxers on before she woke up and saw him naked then went and crawl in the bed he kissed her and played with her hair until she woke up. " what time is it" she asked him

"um 1130"

"are you kidding me" she asked again

" no why "

"because I fell asleep at 1015 and you're just getting out of the shower at 1130 Jesus you're so gay"

"why you say that"

"cause you're the only guy I know who takes that long to get ready and you're not even dressed"

"any way so nik what do you want to do today"

" um I'm kinda hungry"

" ok let me get dressed and we will go to two bros"

"ok as she climbs out of bed and goes and sits on the couch"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm kinda new at writing and all but I got some good ideas for this stpry I just don't know if I should keep writing or not well if you want me to keep writing let me know other wise I think I might start a new better one keep me informed.


End file.
